To Take in a Son
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: What would have happened if Albus hadn't left Harry with his Aunt and Uncle?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All of the chartacters belong to J.K.Rowling.

Rating: PG-13. May change with future chapters.

_To Take in a Son_

The dark magic detectors in his office were blaring, and Albus was in as state of confusion. "How could he have found them? Sirius never would have turned," he thought.

Grabbing Fawkes' tail, Albus was whisked toward Godric's Hollow, and to the home of the Potters'. When he arrived Albus' heart froze. The house was in ruins. What had been a beautiful two story home, now lay only in a heap, smoke still billowing into the sky. Albus' eyes automatically raised to the sky in search of the mark, but it wasn't present.

Quickly Albus trudged his way into the rubble in search of the Potters. He found James first, the look of determination still plain on his face. Albus stopped for a moment to allow his friend to rest.

Closing his eyes Albus whispered to James, "I am sorry dear friend. I wish I could have done more for you."

Albus made his way farther into the debris while small fires erupted as the last bits of oil ignited. Albus was about to turn around after not finding Harry or Lily when he heard a cry. Startled Albus turned toward the sound and ran. There, buried under a mattress was Lily. She was face down, holding something in her arms. When he gently rolled her over, the sight that met Albus' eyes shocked him.

Staring back at him was a pair of emerald eyes. They were half closed behind the mop of jet black hair, but Albus knew he was awake. Harry was starting to squirm in the dirt as Albus bent to retrieve him. "My dear boy, what happened here?" he whispered, making his way toward the street.

By the time he arrived Aurors were swarming the site. Alastor Moody, an old friend approached him. "Albus what happened? Where's You-Know -Who?"  
Albus shook his head at the silly name. "I do believe he is gone Alastor. Harry here is the only one who can say for sure, but I don't think he's in any position to tell.

Alastor looked sharply down to the blanketed figure in Albus' arms. "A baby. He couldn't kill a baby. How is that possible? After all the people, how could a baby stop him?"

"I don't know Alastor, but I need to get Harry out of here to somewhere safe. Let everyone know what has happened. It is time for our world to celebrate."

With that Albus walked clear of the anti-apparation points and disappeared. When they re appeared the two were standing in front of a small cottage surrounded by hills. "Welcome to my home Harry. I do believe we need to clean you up."

Soon Harry was clean and warm lying in front of the fire. Albus knew what he had to do; the prophecy still heavy on his mind. There was no other way, he knew, but that didn't make it feel any better. His letter finished, Albus stood from his desk. As he gathered Harry once again in his arms, he couldn't help the pang of guilt that spread inside him.

"I'm sorry Harry. I wish there were some other way." They two men apparated away from the Albus' family cottage and arrived in front of a plain looking home. Right away Albus knew he was in trouble. Standing directly in front of him was a small tabby cat who was quickly making its way toward them, and by the swish of her tail, Minerva wasn't happy.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter1_

"Albus I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this to him." Minerva McGonagall stood in front of her long time friend, Albus Dumbledore, with a look of quiet fury on her face, motioning to the bundle in his arms. "The boy has been through enough already, and I'm telling you now. I've watched these people all day. If you leave Harry with them, he will never know a day of love and happiness in his life; no one deserves that."  
Albus and Minerva had arrived with Harry at the home of his only living relatives, the Dursley's, and Minerva was not pleased, to put it mildly, at Albus' plan to leave the boy with them. Albus sighed, his face weary and drawn from the long days events.  
"I know Minerva, and I wish there was another way, but this is where he will be safest." Minerva shook her head violently, "No Albus, I'll take him. He will be safe with me. I can care for him and he could be with others of his own world."  
"Minerva you can't," he whispered, trying not to wake the boy, "what would you do with him? You teach during the day. The stress wouldn't be fair to either of you."  
Minerva knew this question was coming and was ready. "The house elves could watch him during lessons, or I'm sure Poppy or Ro would help. You know how much they each love children."  
Minerva looked into his questioning eyes as a flash of something undefinable passed through them. She had never seen that look from him before. "You really want to do this Minerva, don't you?"  
Albus looked at the Dursley's home. It was neat and not a twig was out of place in the darkness. The very thought of these people made him shutter and he sighed, slowly nodding his head. "Alright Minerva, you can bring him back to the castle with us. And, if it would help, I would like to assist you," he cradled Harry closer to his chest, "we could split the work." A look of uncertainty flitted across his face. "That is, of course, if you don't mind."  
Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing. Only a moment ago he was going to allow those horrid muggles raise the boy, and now he wanted to help. She truly believed she could never understand the man standing in front of her. She watched them as Albus readjusted the blanket around the sleeping Harry, stroking his hair. She couldn't help it, Minerva smiled.  
"You really are quite the natural with him." Albus met her eye and grinned.  
"I spent quite a bit of time raising Aberforth when we were younger. I guess it's one of those things you never forget." Albus shifted his hold on the boy and leaned toward Minerva. "Would you hold him for a moment?" Minerva only nodded as she cradled Harry in her arms, and watched as he buried himself deeper in her chest, heaving a sigh much too large for someone so small.  
Albus moved away from the pair and began writing a note. Albus closed his eyes for an instant, and there was a gold flash in front of him. Fawkes had arrived and trilled a happy note as he came to rest on his owner's shoulder. "Fawkes, I need you to take a note to Poppy for me. It's important that she get it before we arrive. Thank you my friend, and don't worry I did remember to pick up a box of phoenix snaps for you while I was in London." Fawkes rubbed his head against Albus' cheek and, with another happy note, was gone again in a flash.  
Albus turned and the scene that met his eyes warmed him. Minerva was standing basked in the moonlight, slowly swaying with Harry in her arms. She looked so beautiful. Albus went to stand by Minerva's side once more, placing a steadying hand in the center of her back. "Come my dear, it's getting late, and all this cold air isn't good for any of us. It's still a fair walk from the gates to the castle."  
"You're right, it is getting late and Poppy should probably take a look at him before he goes to sleep." Minerva watched as, with a tenderness she had never seen before, Albus tucked the blanket tighter around Harry, letting his hand graze hers on the way down. Minerva couldn't help the rush of excitement that coursed through her body as their hands touched. "It was just the events of the day," she told herself, trying to rationalize her feelings.  
After replacing the lights to their respective lamps, the unusual trio apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. The castle loomed over them as the group made the slow, quiet journey back to the main hall of the castle, each party lost in their own thoughts, and little Harry asleep, his thumb firmly ensconced in his mouth. Albus escorted Minerva to the Hospital Wing, and Minerva noticed, to her surprise and delight, he never removed his hand from its place along her back.  
Poppy hurried over toward them and took in the scene before her. Albus was standing behind Minerva with a look of complete, and undeniable affection etched across his face as he watched her cradle the boy. Poppy reached them and dipped a hand into the blankets, pulling them back slightly and smiling at the sight. "So this is our little Harry. He certainly has grown since I last saw him. Bring him here you two; I need to look him over before you take him home Min."  
"Don't call me Min," Minerva shot even as she placed Harry on a bed. Poppy pulled the blanket away to reveal Harry in his purple starred pajamas. She ran a few tests, and other than the cut on his forehead, nothing seemed wrong with him.  
"Everything seems fine," she said placing a bandage over his cut, "I can't do anything for his head; it will have to heal on its own. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest." Poppy cast a cursory glance at the two professors in front of her. "The same goes for the two of you. Term doesn't start for another month; enjoy it while you can."  
"Thank you Poppy, and don't worry, we will," he said as he turned to Minerva. "Shall we go Minerva, I'm sure you both would like to get to bed." He once again led her toward the door, slowly turning his head to Poppy, who only nodded at his unspoken question. A smile flitted across his lips and he nodded in return.  
The group slowly made their way toward Minerva's chambers and entered after giving the password. Minerva stopped in the middle of the room as she took in the sight before her. A new door had appeared in her livingroom. She turned to Albus, a puzzled look on her face. The smile she received only confused her more. "Albus, what did you do?"  
"Why don't you go through the door and find out." Minerva, with slight trepidation, moved through the door and into a pitch black room. "Lumos," was said behind her and the room lit up, bathed by torchlight, and stunned Minerva into complete silence.  
It was a nursery. The walls were a sky blue and a beautiful mahogany crib sat in the corner; an antique rocking chair sitting next to it. A chest, presumably for clothing, sat next to the changing table. The most startling feature, though, was the ceiling. It resembled that of the Great Hall, and the evening stars shone brightly down on them.  
"Do you like it?" Albus asked behind her.  
"Like it," she stuttered, "Albus how did you pull this off. It's absolutely beautiful."  
"I'm glad. I sent a note to Poppy, asking her to charge a few things to my account for Harry. I thought he deserved a good first nights sleep."  
Albus looked down at Minerva and noticed her eyes were shimmering in the firelight. They held a look of awe as a single tear slid down her cheek. Albus rubbed the tear away as he stepped closer.  
"This is where I leave you tonight. Come to me in the morning when you and Harry are awake; we can have breakfast together and discuss what shall be done." He leaned over and brushed a stray hair out of Harry's face. "Sleep well child. Tomorrow begins the next great adventure." He gazed at the woman who's arms held his new son. "Goodnight Minerva; sleep well."  
"Sleep well Albus, and thank you. For everything." Albus smiled gently and walked out, leaving the two alone.  
Minerva took a minute to watch Harry as she placed him in his new crib. The boy wrapped himself around a stuffed kitten there and sighed, content, as he slept. "He's so small," she thought.  
"Good night lad, dream well, and remember, there are those still here who love you, and those gone watching over you." She kissed his head, and stroked his hair before going to bed herself. Another door, leading to her bedroom, appeared next to the crib. Minerva laid down that night, truly happy for the first time in many years. As she closed her eyes, the image that filled her dreams was that of the flash in Albus' eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning found Albus sitting in his chambers when Minerva and Harry arrived around eight. Albus had pulled the high chair into the livingroom and placed it between Minerva and himself at the table. A knock at the door alerted him to their presence and called for them to enter. Minerva entered, carrying a very active Harry over her shoulder.

"Good morning Minerva, how did it go last night?" Minerva sighed as she placed Harry on the floor with his stuffed cat.

"Last night was fine Albus; he slept through the night with no trouble, but this morning he has been interesting. It took us nearly an hour to get dressed this morning, apparently Harry has an aversion to pants." Albus started laughing at the exasperated look across her face.

"Well my dear I'm certain it shall pass, apparently when I was a child, I refused to wear socks. Look at how that turned out. Now I do believe I promised my two favorite people breakfast, did I not?" Minerva blushed slightly at the compliment.

"That you did Albus," she smiled accepting his hand, "and I for one am famished."

Albus reached down and swung Harry into the air, causing the little boy to giggle before being set in the high chair. Albus started to load Minerva's plate with various items as she began cutting Harry's into fist sized pieces. Minerva turned to find her plate loaded with her favorite foods and Albus just staring at her, smiling. "Thank you Albus."  
  
"Quite welcome Minerva. Now, what shall we do about our young charge?" Minerva looked toward him, "I thought I could watch him while you teach, and you could take him when you're not. That way he's always with one of us instead of being passed around like a collection plate. Of course if you would prefer another arrangement, I would understand."

Minerva smiled as Albus began to fidget with his napkin. He really wanted to help, but didn't want to overstep with her. Minerva covered his hand with hers and gave it a light squeeze. "That sounds like an excellent idea Albus. I would appreciate all the help I can get, and I can think of no one better to help me raise him."

Albus' cheeks gained a slightly red hue as Minerva pulled her hand away. The rest of the meal was quiet, the adults watching each other and Harry, and Harry trying to shove food everywhere but in his mouth. By the time the meal was over, it was clear Harry was in need of a bath. Albus gathered him up and motioned for Minerva to follow him. They went through a door Minerva didn't remember, and she was surprised to see they were back in Harry's room.

"Poppy added an extra door," Albus commented as he saw her confused face. "At least this way Harry will always sleep in his own bed."

Minerva rather enjoyed the thought of Albus' chambers being connected to hers. They soon had Harry in the tub, strapped into one of those tub chairs for small children. He truly seemed to be enjoying himself, flinging bubbles and splashing water at the two, now very damp, adults.

After a quick change of clothes for all three, the group made their way out onto the grounds for a walk. When they stepped outside Albus set Harry down and cast a distance charm on the boy so he couldn't wander too far from them. Minerva had discovered that morning that Harry could walk, albeit unsteadily.

As Harry toddled across the grounds Albus and Minerva chatted, all the while keeping an eye on Harry. They had known each other for well over three decades, and in all that time they had never run out of things to discuss. They started with daily school activities and soon were onto mythology and muggle literature. Both had a fondness for Jane Austin, and could argue the finer points of her novels all day.

They had been outside most of the morning when Harry's stomach gave a growl. Minerva bent down and picked him up, "Well laddie it sounds as if someone is hungry." She turned to Albus, "I do believe it is time for lunch. Shall we?"

"Do we want to introduce Harry to the other professors yet, or would you like to give him a few more days before we spring them on him?"

Minerva looked up at the castle, "I would think they could behave themselves, and if gets to be too much we can always leave." Albus hadn't missed the "we" in that statement, and an odd sort of pride welled inside of him at being included with the two in front of him.

They arrived in the Great Hall a few minutes later to an uproar from the staff. Poppy hadn't mentioned to anyone that Harry was in the castle. As soon as Minerva entered, holding Harry's hand, and Albus followed, the table was silent. No one knew that the two had been together let alone had children. It wasn't until Poppy stood up and made her way to them and called the boy Harry that the lights started to dawn.

The staff watched as Minerva conjured a high chair for the boy and sat it in between herself and Albus. Albus couldn't help but smile at the faces of his colleagues.

Minerva cleared her throat, "Everyone I want to introduce Harry Potter. All of you know what happened yesterday, and Albus and I have taken him in. We will be raising him."

They all watched Harry, who was oblivious, as he started to munch on the carrots Minerva had placed on his tray. The rest of the meal was spent answering questions and trying to keep the staff from pawing the boy as he ate.

The staff also noticed something new. Albus and Minerva were acting differently. It was well known by the entire wizarding world that the two of them loved the other, the only fact better known was that they were hell bent not to make anything of it. Poppy couldn't help notice the slight change in her friends. As they ate each smiled more often, and gentle touches were often exchanged. Minerva seemed to laugh more and her eyes were softest when she looked at him. It was as if they had forgotten where they were. Poppy knew the extra door would come in handy sometime soon.

August flew by for the new family as routines were developed and lesson plans written. No matter how busy they each were, both Albus and Minerva made it a point to spend time together with Harry, normally walking the grounds as he played. There was almost no time that one didn't see the three of them together.

Soon it was the night before term started and Albus was sitting on the floor of Minerva's chambers, watching Harry laugh as multi colored sparks were emitted from his wand. Minerva walked over and handed Albus a mug of hot chocolate as she sat next to him.  
  
"Albus, what do we want to do about tomorrow night? I can't carry Harry with me as I gather the first years. Do you think he would be alright being introduced to the students tomorrow?"

Albus had been thinking the same thing only that morning. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I do believe so Minerva. We just tell the students the truth; it should be fine. I'll just sit his chair between ours like normal, he won't be alone. Don't worry."

Minerva brought her eyes to his and started as she realized their faces were mere inches apart. The air between seemed to charge and thicken in anticipation. Albus' eyes took on a completely new look as he stared at her. His hand rested against her jaw as his thumb swept across her lower lip. He closed the space slowly between them and lowered his lips to hers. It only took a moment for her shock to wear off and she began to respond.

The kiss only lasted a for a flash in time, but for the two involved, it was an eternity. They broke apart at the giggle from harry as he played with his kitten, and Albus was the first to regain his voice.

"Goodnight Minerva," he whispered, his hand still rubbing against her cheek, "I do believe I should be going. I will find you tomorrow."

With that Albus kissed her again lightly and walked through Harry's room and into his own. Minerva moved through her chambers mindlessly, and settled into bed, her lips still tingling. Only one thought rushed through her brain. "The man can kiss."


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the delay in the update. I'm trying to keep myself at least a chapter ahead, but I have a major case of writers block. I hope everyone enjoys it, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed.

Chapter 3

The morning of the first dawned bright and warm on Hogwarts. On this particular morning Minerva woke up with the biggest smile anyone could ever imagine as the sun crept into her windows. It was already after seven and she needed to get started on her day. Harry still didn't want to wear his pants and it took over an hour before she could make her way to breakfast. Minerva waited for Albus to arrive, but he never came. "Perhaps he thinks last night was a mistake," she thought sadly as she allowed herself to be lost in her last minute preparations for the term.

Harry had been playing quietly in his large playpen as she finalized her lesson plans for the month, when disaster struck. The morning had been quiet, without a hint of trouble, until Peeves decided to make his presence known. A loud crash, followed by a high pitched cackle announced Peeves arrival. Minerva only found him to be a nuisance, but after she sent him away, the look on Harry's face made her heart stop.

Harry was curled into the back of his playpen, ashen and a look of complete fear etched across his young features. His shaking was so violent, his entire playpen was in threat of collapse.

Minerva rushed to his side and scooped the shaking child into her arms. "It's alright laddie," she whispered as she rubbed his small back, "everything is alright. He's gone, and you're safe."

As she had been talking Harry had buried his face into the crook of her neck and was whimpering softly. In between his soft sounds Minerva heard the one word that normally would bring joy to a woman's heart, but in this instant only served to further tear into hers. "Mommy..Mommy," he kept repeating quietly as Minerva rocked him. Peeves had brought back his memory of that night. No one except Harry knew exactly what happened that night in Godric's Hollow, but all knew it wasn't pleasant.

"Don't worry laddie, I'll talk to Albus, that bad ghost won't scare you again." The rest of Minerva's morning was used calming Harry and tying to keep his mind occupied. By lunch time he seemed to have forgotten the events of earlier in the day, and was laughing as Minerva transformed herself and played with him, letting him pet her as she went.

Just before the two were going to head to lunch, Albus slowly made his way into the classroom, slipping in behind Minerva. A soft hand on her back, and a warm kiss on her cheek alerted her to his presence. Minerva quickly turned, arm raised, until she saw who the perpetrator was.

"Albus don't scare me like that. I could have hurt you, not that you wouldn't deserve it for sneaking up on unsuspecting ladies."

Albus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry Minerva, I just wanted to surprise you. I've been locked away in my office, trying to get everything ready. I wanted my afternoon clear to spend with you and Harry.  
  
He leaned down and tenderly kissed her smiling lips, erasing all of her previous doubts. Just like before the kiss sent shockwaves through their bodies as they explored each other. They broke apart several moments later, and looked down as Harry tried to stuff a piece of chalk into his mouth.

Albus laughed and, reaching down, lifted Harry into his arms, spinning him around. "I think not my boy. I have something much nicer planned." He turned to Minerva, and reaching out for her hand, "Come along Minerva; I have a surprise for you."

With Harry in one arm and the other wrapped around Minerva's shoulders Albus led them out onto the grounds. It was a perfect day, the sun was bright in the sky, and the birds could be seen flying about in the trees. As they approached the lake, Minerva let out a slight gasp. Under a large tree was a blanket with a single basket waiting for them. Albus put Harry down, who as soon as his feet hit the ground, went wobbling toward the basket. Albus turned and caught the look of contentment that crossed Minerva's face as she took in the scene before her.

"I thought we could use some quiet time together before the students arrived. I know we won't have as much once term starts."

Minerva sighed and leaned into him. "It's perfect Albus, just perfect." With a wave of his wand Albus opened the basket and the three began to eat the meal prepared by the house elves. They were just finishing desert when a mischievous grin spread across Albus' face.

"Albus what..," Minerva stopped as Albus leaned forward and kissed the side of her mouth, letting his tongue trail the outside of her lips before pulling away.

Albus licked the side of his mouth as he responded. "You had an extra bit of cream. Absolutely delicious." Minerva blushed as Albus leaned in for another kiss. This one lasted considerably longer, and sent tingles down her spine. After lunch they gathered up the picnic items and set off across the lawn. Albus conjured a large ball and the three spent time playing and walking. Albus had returned to carrying Harry after a small spill scared the boy.

It was in the middle of their discussion on the advantages of muggle electricity that Minerva noticed Harry's eyes drooping. "We should probably head back toward the castle Albus. It seems we've worn the poor boy out."

She looked around before adding, "There's something that happened today that we need to discuss." A worried look entered Albus' eyes as he nodded.

They quietly made their way through the castle, passing several rushing professors along the way. Once they arrived in Minerva's chambers Albus put Harry in his crib for a well deserved nap and couldn't help but wonder what could have happened. When he reemerged he found Minerva curled up on the couch, tea in hand. As Albus sat Minerva shifted, curling instead into him, resting her head along his chest.

"Albus, Peeves stopped by the classroom today. He dropped something and flew through the door with his usual cackle. It scared Harry to death; I've never seen a child look so afraid. I think it brought up a memory. For an hour after, he kept repeating Mommy. It took most of the morning to calm him down."

Albus had subconsciously pulled her closer as she described the events earlier that day. Had Minerva seen his face she would have been surprised by the look of anger that was flashing across Albus' features.

"I would imagine it did. The house was a mess when I arrived; you and I will just have to keep an eye on Harry's reactions. I will personally talk to Peeves; nothing like this will happen again. I promise you that."

They sat together discussing the welcoming feast until it was time to gather the first years from Hagrid. Minerva sighed and stood, "I suppose I should head down. The first years should be arriving soon, and I need to gather the Sorting Hat."

Albus stood as well and pulled her into his arms. "Alright, I'll gather up Harry and see you tonight. I still need to make a few last minutes changes to my speech." She pecked him lightly and walked out into the corridor.

Albus stared at the door for a moment before heading to wake up Harry. He reached into the crib and began running his hand along Harry's back. "It's time to wake up sweetheart. We need to get ready. Your mum is already heading out." Albus leaned farther over the boy, "You know Harry, I have a small confession. I love your mum very much. Now, I just need to find some way to tell her."

Albus somehow managed to get Harry into his pants without a fuss and chose a deep green set of robes for the evening. Albus thought they matched his eyes well. As the two men made their way toward the Great Hall they ran into a third, less pleasant one, Severus Snape.

"Ah, young Mr. Potter. I take it we are to enjoy his presence at meals from now on headmaster?"

Albus' eyes immediately took on a weary tone. "Severus, please behave. I understand why you disliked his father so much, but the boy has done nothing to you. I will not allow you to torment him for the soul fact that you can. Do I make myself clear?"

Albus' tone and stance brooked no disappointment. "Of course headmaster, I should be taking my seat; excuse me."

The other students had already arrived, and Albus took a moment before he entered. He and Minerva had discussed the best way to approach the subject with the students, and it was decided the truth would be best. They decided the students only needed to know, however, that Minerva was raising the boy. A general announcement in the beginning would take care of it. Albus looked down at the boy, who's eyes had grown large as they tracked the portraits' movements. "Are we ready Harry? It should be an interesting evening."

Albus slowly made his way toward the staff table. In the beginning no one really noticed the small boy he carried in his arms, but by the time he reached his seat all eyes were on him. With Harry firmly placed in his chair, all Albus could do was wait for Minerva to arrive. Albus always loved the look of fascination on the faces of the first years. The look of wonder that always faded as their schooling progressed.

Soon, everyone was sorted, and it was time for the announcement. He looked to Minerva, squeezing her hand under the table, and she tapped her glass for silence. Albus rose and smiled. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few announcements before we dismiss for the evening. First, the Forbidden Forest is just that; forbidden. No student is to enter without the supervision of a professor. Second, I remind you no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes, and third, Hogsmeade visits are limited to those with permission slips and above third year. There are no exceptions."

Albus paused, looking toward Minerva. "I have one final announcement of the evening. As you are all aware, Lord Voldemort disappeared in July; and Harry Potter survived the attack on his family. Unfortunately the rest of his family did not. So, it is my pleasure to announce that Harry will be living in the castle with us. He is being raised by our own Professor McGonagall."

An outbreak of sound met the announcement while students whispering to each other. Albus raised his hands for quiet. "Please everyone, I want to remind you, Harry is a boy, not an attraction to be fawned over. You will see him often, and all that is asked of you is to treat him as you would any child. With that I do believe everyone should head to bed. We do need to be chipper for classes tomorrow. Goodnight."

The students made their way out of the hall, all of them stopping at some point to stare at the boy sitting next to their transfiguration professor.

Minerva leaned over Harry, who had fallen asleep again, and whispered, "That certainly went better than I expected. Perhaps everything will work out."

Albus smiled as he looked at the sleeping child, "Perhaps it will my dear, perhaps it will." Just as Albus was about to stand he caught a glimpse of Peeves floating into the corridor. "If you will excuse me for a few minutes Minerva; I believe Peeves and I need to have a little chat. Why don't you take Harry home, and I'll be there in a moment."

Albus rose and made his way into the corridor. Peeves was floating in front of a portrait of Hogwarts' one and only court jester, Billy. He was waving a wet quill in Billy's face, probably threatening to draw a moustache on the poor lad. Albus was already unhappy when he approached the scene, and Peeves' actions weren't helping the situation any.

"Peeves I suggest you drop the quill now. You and I need to talk for a moment."

Peeves spun around when he heard the headmasters' voice. "Of course headmaster sir, what can Peeves do for you?" he asked in an oily deferential tone.

Albus looked around for any wandering students before approaching the poltergeist. "Professor McGonagall explained what happened in her classroom this morning Peeves. I am not pleased. I want to make one thing perfectly clear to you. You are not to terrorize that boy again. If I find out that you have," Albus whispered as the fury flashed in his eyes, "not even the Bloody Baron will be able to help you when I'm finished. Harry is like a son to me, and I will not allow you to harm him. Am I clear?!"

While Albus had been talking he hadn't realized just how great his loss of control had grown. He was practically glowing with the power he radiated, and as he finished, a window directly behind him shattered. Peeves knew better than to disobey the headmaster, and so with a quick bob in assent, he was gone. With a quick spell the window was replaced as if nothing had ever happened, and Albus was making his way through the castle, back to Minerva and Harry. "No one will hurt them," he thought, trying to convince himself, "no one."


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Well, here it is; the long forgotten update. I am soooooo sorry about the delay, but betwen school and work my life has been insane. I've finally gotten over the writers block, but finding time to write just doesn't seem to happen. I just wanna say **thank you **toeveryone who has reviewed this story, and I hope this chapter makes you smile. Sorry about the crazy formatting; and my computer don't seem to be getting along today.

Term started and proceeded as usual, with the first Quidditch match, won by Gryffindor,

and a Hogsmeade visit. It hadn't taken long for the students to become accustomed to Harry's

presence during meals and the occasional lesson when Albus had to travel away from the castle.

Most actually seemed to take on a protective role around the boy, watching him when Minerva's

back was turned, or her attention diverted, but there were those who were less enthusiastic. The castle was

calm and all was well in their worldfor the first time in over ten years.

Soon the leaves around the castle began to turn and the days grew shorter. It was Halloween at Hogwarts.

Albus had decided to host a costume ball this year for the students and staff, and Albus had a special

surprise for his lady love. Poppy, being school nurse, wasn't going to be able to attend the festivities, and

she had kindly agreed to watch Harry for the evening as Albus and Minerva attended the ball. Minerva had

been trying to find a way to bring Harry since she needed to supervise the students, and it had cost her no

small amount of frustration when the answers we not forthcoming. Now everything was taken care of, and all

Albus had to do, was tell Minerva.

He made his way toward her classroom, the heels of his black boots echoing in the empty

corridor. Classes were set to be over soon, and he thought his news would make a nice surprise.

Afternoon classes were cancelled in preparation for the ball, leaving Albus and Minerva an

entire afternoon to themselves. As usual her door was closed, but he could hear her through the

barrier. Things had been going well between them, and Albus was undeniably in love. The first

image as he slept and the last image before he awoke in his mind, was that of her. He could

make out her smile and the way her eyes crinkled as she laughed. Her smell beguiled him and

her melodic laugh set his heart soaring to the heavens.

Albus was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he almost missed the door opening. Students

streamed out, several wishing him good day as they passed, others shooting knowing looks at

their friends. Albus' head poked around the corner and looked into the room. Minerva was

sitting in a chair with her back to the door. She seemed to be watching the grounds, her head

laying lightly on her hand. The opportunity to sneak up on Minerva was a rare one, and Albus

couldn't resist a challenge. Carefully closing the door behind him and making sure it locked,

Albus quietly crept up behind the witch.

He was only a foot away and about to reach for her shoulder when Minerva broke the

silence. "Don't even think about it old coot."

A theatrical sigh escaped him as Minerva's head turned to look at him. A mischievous

grin had spread across her face as she stood. "How did you know I was there," he asked, leaning

down to kiss her warmly.

As they broke apart the grin returned. "I could smell you. You are very distinctive

Albus. No one else I know smells like lemon drops."

Minerva could feel the rumble in his chest as he laughed. "No I suppose they wouldn't."

He leaned down once again and captured her lips in a tantalizing kiss. Minerva moaned

as he deepened the kiss, his hands running lightly across her body. Her hands had traveled along

his chest and were now stroking his hair lightly, brushing against the curve of his ear. Minerva

could feel his groan and soon found herself pressed against the edge of her desk, Albus' presence

surrounding her.

Both knew they needed to stop, but with each encounter it was becoming harder to do so.

After parting each evening, both would spend hours laying in their beds, trying to relive each

moment of their day. Albus was the first to break the kiss, his control was starting to slip, an he

didn't want to offend her, this wasn't the place nor the time. His breathing ragged, Albus looked

down to the woman in his arms. Her face was suffused with a most seductive blush, and her lips

were swollen from his ministrations. She looked ravishing, and was just what he wanted to do. Her head was resting on his chest as she tried to regain control of her breathing. It was only when she reopened her eyes that Harry's absence registered in her mind.

She looked around for a moment before turning back to Albus. "Albus, where is Harry?

I thought you were watching him this afternoon."

Albus brought a finger to her lips, silencing the stream of questions. "I was indeed my

dear, but that was the reason I came to see you. Although, I must say this little diversion was not

unwelcome."

He motioned toward a row of chairs as he pulled away. "Come and sit down, I have a

little surprise for you."

He took the seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders. "I had a

little chat with Poppy this morning. She doesn't seem to think leaving the Hospital Wing after

what happened to Severus last year is such a good idea, so she's decided not to attend the ball."

He watched Minerva for a reaction and wasn't disappointed. "That's too bad, she usually

enjoys the balls. Perhaps I should go and try to talk her into going anyway," she wondered, looking up at Albus.

She was confused at the smile she saw playing across his face. "Now it also seems she has been feeling rather neglected as of late. I got to listen to ten minutes on how she hasn't gotten to spend any quality time with Harry lately. She all but demanded that she watch him this

evening."

His smile grew as Minerva's found its way onto her face, the situation finally dawning in

her mind. "So, my love we have an entire afternoon and evening to ourselves. Poppy promised to bring him with her to breakfast tomorrow." Albus couldn't help but think Minerva's face would split in two as her smile grew. "So, our dear boy is with her as we speak and she made

me promise to not let you, in her words, "come molly coddling the poor child," and I intend to

keep that promise. I don't suppose you have any plans for the afternoon, do you?"

"I do believe my calendar just opened up," she said, her finger tracing the line of his nose.

He looked around the empty classroom and whispered conspiratorially, "If we leave now, we could make it for a picnic away from the school. How does an afternoon in the village sound? We could enjoy the weather and still be back before the ball."

Minerva's only answer was a sound kiss and a playful tug of his beard as she stood up,

heading out of the classroom. She stopped at the door, looking back at Albus, who hadn't moved. "Are you coming, or am I supposed to eat alone?"

Together they made their way across the lawns undetected and arrived in the village.

The afternoon flew by for the couple, each enjoying the company of the other. A picnic was shared on a hill overlooking the village. Albus reached to wipe away a stray crumb, letting his thumb linger along her lips. After lunch the two spent time wandering the streets, pointing out various items in the shop windows, sharing small touches when no one was looking. Their day wouldn't have been complete without a trip to Honeydukes; Albus was in desperate need of lemon drops.

The two were making their way back toward the castle, their pockets now a little heavier, when a small witch approached them. "Professor McGonagall? My name is Rita Skeeter and

I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your adoption of Harry Potter?"

Minerva could feel the irritation well inside of her as their perfect afternoon was intruded upon. She turned to the small witch in front of her, and, trying to restrain her temper, responded.

"I'm sorry Ms. Skeeter, but the headmaster and I are just on our way out. I'm afraid I don't have the time for questions. If you will excuse us."

Minerva didn't wait for a response as she dragged Albus down the road. It wasn't until they had rounded the bend that she let her fury fly. "Can you believe the gall of that woman?

Hijacking us leaving the village for an interview, and why does she want to know about Harry?

I've read her articles Albus, and to be frank, they never turn out well."

Albus waited until Minerva had finished before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his chest. "Shh Minerva, don't let her infuriate you so. She is a reporter doing her job. As much as you or I would like to believe otherwise, the rest of our community see Harry as some great hero. It's only natural they would want to hear about him."

He could see in her eyes she was about to object, so Albus quickly leaned down to silence her with a tender kiss. She hesitated for only a moment before giving in, and Albus could feel her relax in his arms.

He pulled away slightly, their noses lightly touching. "We will both just have to be more on guard in public and hope for the best. It's all either of us can do, and I refuse to allow her to ruin our evening. I plan to spend mine dancing with a most enticing woman I know."

Minerva blushed slightly as the two made their way back to their chambers; it was time to prepare for the ball. Albus had been allowed to choose their costumes and they were to be delivered to their respective chambers. He had refused to tell her what they were, resisting all of her attempts to find out. Albus had been rather proud of his choice. Deciding Minerva's costume had been easy. She was his goddess, so that was what she would be. He would, of course, be her god.

Albus looked at himself in the mirror and was pleased at what he saw. His plain white tunic was covered by a gilded chest plate and sandals adorned his feet. He had also trimmed his hair short for the evening, golden laurels were placed just above his ears. His hand ran across his bare chin, he had almost forgotten what he looked like without a beard. Minerva had agreed to come to his chambers when she was ready, now all Albus had to do was wait. An hour later Albus was not

disappointed. A small knock met his ears and Albus rose as the door swung open. Before him stood a true goddess. Minerva was in a flowing white gown with a gold wreath in her loose hair.

She seemed to produce a glow all her own. Albus could feel his jaw scrape the floor, and

Minerva took notice of his look.

She blushed and smiled lightly. "You look quite handsome yourself Albus. Now what

exactly are we?"

Albus shook himself from his stupor and held out an arm as they made their way toward the hall. "We, my love, are Greeks. You are my goddess everyday of the year; I thought I would let the rest of the world know for one night. It would only be appropriate for you to be accompanied by a god, wouldn't you say?"

The flush had come back in full force as she lightly slapped his arm and giggled. "I do

suppose you're right. I must say you look quite different without the beard. I like it; it makes you look...enticing."

This time it was Albus' cheeks that were red, and before they realized it, they were standing before the doors to the ball. Looking around quickly, Albus drew Minerva in for a light kiss. "Are we ready?"

"Quite," was all the answer he received as she kissed him again.

Wrapping her arm around his Albus pushed open the doors and they made their way in.

Couples could be seen dancing through out the hall, not as single pairs, but as a single elegant mass, moving around the room. Hundreds of candles and jack o' lanterns filled the air, and instead of the usual tables, small circular tables filled the space.

Albus and Minerva made their way toward the larger table set up for professors in the back, and Albus felt a sense of pride as Minerva turned several male heads on their journey. It seemed many seventh year students just realized their transfiguration professor was quite the woman.

They took their seats and ordered dinner. While they ate, each was engaged in conversation with the other professors still seated. It seemed Albus had chosen well, both received plenty of compliments on their costumes. Even Severus, who normally detested balls, was lively tonight, talking and dancing with those around him.

During a lull in the conversation Minerva felt Albus shift and found him standing before her. "May I have this dance m' lady?"

Smiling, Minerva extended her hand to his. "Certainly," and with that she was swept off

to the dance floor.

Just as most other times they were together the world around them seemed to disappear

and only they existed. As they danced Albus' hand trailed soft circles along her back, causing

Minerva to groan softly. In retaliation Minerva softly stroked the palm of his hand, relishing in

her victory as he pulled her closer, his eyes beginning to smolder. They danced together for the

rest of the ball, oblivious to the stares and smiles they received from students and staff alike. Far

too soon midnight struck and the ball was over.

Both Albus and Minerva knew something had changed during their dancing, and both walked in silence as they made the trip to their chambers. They entered Minerva's dimly lit rooms and finally stopped.

"I had a wonderful time Albus. Thank you." It was becoming harder for her to look

away from his eyes. They were pulling her in.

"Anything for you Minerva, anything." He slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her

softly.

As she responded both knew it wouldn't end that night. He brought a hand to her cheek

and looked into her eyes. What he saw there made his heart skip a beat. Love and desire looked

back at him, and he knew tonight was theirs. He slowly lifted her into his arms and carried her

to her bedroom. Soft sounds of passion filled the room as they became one in all senses of the

word. They fell asleep that night wrapped in each other's embrace, looking forward to the rest of

their lives, together.

The next morning dawned bright for the sleeping couple. Albus awoke with a tender

smile as he looked at the woman in his arms. Minerva's raven hair was fanned across his chest,

and her hand was wrapped along his side. He let his hand trail slowly along her side until her eyes began to flutter.

Minerva opened her eyes slowly, loathed to leave the dream she was sure the previous

night had been. It wasn't until she felt Albus' warm hand trailing on her skin that reality set in.

She snuggled deeply into his embrace and inhaled his scent. "Good morning my love."

"Morning," she said, trailing a path across his chest with her finger.

"We really should get up. We need to pick up Harry at breakfast." The smile that had spread across Minerva's face grew at the thought of her son.

"Yes I suppose we should," she said rising from the bed. She made it as far as the bathroom door before turning around. "Are you coming? I need someone to wash my back."

With that she disappeared and Albus could hear the water start. "Well breakfast doesn't

start for two hours," he thought making his way toward the door.

Just over two hours later they made their way into the hall, and realized they were the last

to arrive. As they entered the Great Hall, all discussion stopped. Thinking it was due to their

late arrival Albus and Minerva ignored the stares and made their way to the table. A small squeal met Minerva's ears as Harry came trotting toward her, arms outstretched. He was

grinning like mad as she lifted him into her arms, kissing his cheek.

"And were we a good boy for Aunt Poppy Harry?" He only smiled and started babbling.

"I'll take that as a yes, what do you think Albus?"

"I would say so," he replied, ruffling Harry's perpetually messy hair. They took their

seats, setting Harry in his and began filling their plates. It wasn't until Severus cleared his throat

that Albus looked up, noticing the worried looks on the other professors faces. No one said a word as Severus handed a copy of the Daily Prophet to Albus, a look of apology in his eye.

Albus looked down and sighed at the headline. Lightly touching Minerva's arm to gain her

attention, he placed the paper between them and noticed as the color drained from her face.

Romance at Hogwarts?

Is there more going on at Hogwarts than a professional friendship? Friday afternoon

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were spotted walking together through

Hogsmeade village. This isn't the first time these two have been spotted together during the last few weeks of term. McGonagall, as everyone knows, has taken in the young Harry Potter after the events of July that led to the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The question now is, why her? Could her relationship with the headmaster have been the reason she was given charge of The-Boy-Who-Lived? When asked about Mr. Potter, both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall refused comment. This reporter interviewed several students who, wishing to remain anonymous to protect themselves from retribution, commented on their transfiguration professor. "She's mean and heartless. I wouldn't want to be raised by her," commented one student. Another brought an interesting point to light. "It seems Gryffindor always seems to win the house cup. I've always wondered what McGonagall did to manage that." What indeed? Is Professor McGonagall trading in on her personal relationship to further her house? What exactly is going on in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? It appears only time will tell.

The staff table was silent as they waited for Minerva's reaction. As she had continued to

read the color returned to her cheeks. She was furious. How dare this woman insinuate such a

thing about them. How dare she! Looking over, Minerva could tell Albus was even less pleased

than she was. Outwardly he still held that calm he was famous for, but his eyes were seething.

Taking a deep breath Albus calmly folded the paper and placed it back on the table, letting his

hand rest gently over Minerva's.

The fury in his eyes was gone, replaced by his usual mischievous glint. He leaned over

Harry carefully and whispered in her ear, "I only have one question love. Where was I when you

were campaigning for Gryffindor."

Minerva couldn't help it, she started laughing. Albus soon followed. This definitely

wasn't the reaction the other professors were expecting, and they stared at the couple with

confusion on their faces. Albus reached down and lifted Harry into the air, tickling the boy.

"Come on Harry, it's a wonderful day, how would you like to go play?" The boy's laugh floated

the air as Harry struggled to be put down. With that the three left a stunned hall full of people

staring after them.


End file.
